


Sick Days

by SharonSharpe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Fluff, Sara and Ava, dclegends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharonSharpe/pseuds/SharonSharpe
Summary: One shot of sick days on the Waverider





	Sick Days

The first sound that met Ava’s ears as she stepped through the portal onto the Waverider was Sara coughing. The smaller blonde was curled up in a ball on the bed, abright Beebo blanket pulled up around her neck. She groaned, tugging the blanket tighter around her body. Ava sat down on the edge of the bed, her hand immediately going to Sara’s head. She frowned at the feel of Sara’s overheated skin underneath her own.

    “I’m sorry. I know we had plans,” Sara whined into Ava’s hand, the taller woman’s cold hand was welcome against her flushed skin.

    “Don’t apologize. You’re sick,” Ava leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sara’s forehead.

Ava tugged off her suit jacket and opened up a portal into her apartment. Sara quirked open an eyelid, a pout playing on her lips as Ava began to step through.

    “I’m sick, and you’re leaving me, rude,” Sara groaned.

    “Oh stop. I’m just grabbing a few things,” Ava rolled her eyes as she stepped out of sight.

She returned moments later with a duffel bag, the portal closing with a hiss behind her. Ava slowly made her way back to the bed and dropped the duffel bag on the ground before sliding in behind Sara. Sara turned over and curled into the taller blonde’s arm, her head tucked under Ava’s chin.

    “I’m sorry. Wait,” Sara pushed away from Ava’s embrace, “I don’t want to get you sick.”

    “I can’t get sick. Clone remember,” Ava laughed, pulling her back into her embrace.

    “Lucky,” Sara groaned, shifting back into Ava’s embrace.

Ava rolled her eyes and slowly ran her hands through Sara’s hair until she fell asleep. Her eyes drifting over the timeship that had become like home. The picture of her and the Legends on Sara’s nightstand, the extra suit hanging up in the closet. Once Sara was asleep, Ava moved out of the bed and changed into sweatpants and a Time Bureau t-shirt. She slowly made her way to the galley and over to the fabricator. The sound of footsteps behind her moved her focus. Zari padded her way to the counter, a robe tugged tight around her shoulders. She was sniffling too, before resting her head on her hands.

    “Let me guess. You didn’t follow proper decontamination protocols, and all of you contracted some medieval virus,” Ava chided.

    “No…” Zari rasped.

    “Yes. They all contracted an evolved strand of the flu in 2137,” Gideon’s voice sounded around the galley.

    “It’s not medieval,” Zari sneezed. 

Ava pulled the bottles of water and Gatorade from the fabricator and slid one over to Zari. Zari thanked her as she made her way back down the corridor. A smile played on Ava’s lips when she noticed Zari going into Charlie’s room instead of her own.

When Ava made her way back to Sara’s room, the smaller blonde was entirely under the covers. The blankets were wrapped tight around the woman’s frame, her feet tucked up as well to make the perfect blanket burrito. She laughed and opened one of the bottles of water before tugging the blanket from Sara’s face.

    “No,” Sara groaned, pulling at the covers and tugging them back up.

    “You need to hydrate,” Ava said holding out the bottle of water.

    “Ten minutes.”

    “No. Hydrate first.”

    “Five minutes.”

    “Hydrate.”

    “Three minutes.”

    “Three minutes,” Ava sat the bottle of water on the nightstand and lay down next to Sara again.

She threw the only remaining blanket in the room over her legs and settled against the headboard, absentmindedly stroking the hair around her girlfriend’s temple.

Sara rolled over with a contented sigh, reaching back to grab the blanket across Ava’s legs and add it to her already massive cocoon. Three minutes later Ava tugged at the blankets, pulling them from Sara’s face. Sara opened one eye, pouting.

    “Hydrate,” Ava held out the water.

Sara sat up, wiping the sweat-soaked hair from her face and leaning over onto Ava’s shoulder. Ava kissed her forehead, slowly running her hand up and down Sara’s back. Sara sipped on the water for a moment then tucked herself into Ava’s side.

    “I love you,” Sara groaned into Ava’s chest.

    “Go to sleep,” Ava kissed her forehead, Sara looked up at her pouting, “I love you too, you goober.”

A few minutes later Sara was fast asleep again, lightly snoring. Ava tucked her underneath the cover and settled in behind her. She held back the laugh that formed deep in her gut as she watched the usually lethal assassin fall asleep with her tongue sticking out between her teeth. Ava counted herself lucky that she got to see this side of Sara. The soft side that loves cuddles, backrubs and blue-raspberry flavored popsicles even though Ava reminded her constantly that blue-raspberry wasn’t a real flavor. Of course, Ava didn’t like to see Sara sick, but moments like these had their own charm. A real memory of a sick day versus the ones programmed into her brain.

The memories that seemed so real before she knew the truth. The formerly fond memories of holding thermometers to her bedside lamp to fake a fever or mornings spent curled up in her mother’s side as she stroked her hair when she had the flu. Those moments were fabricated and fleeting just like the sickness that would be gone from Sara’s body in a few days. She shook her head to clear away the fake memories. For now, she wanted to focus on this moment. The feel of Sara in her arms. The steady rise and fall of the woman’s chest as she breathed. The slight smell of Vicks vapor rub or young people’s Bengay as Sara had called it once. For now, she would enjoy this moment and the next two days as she used the sick days she wouldn’t use otherwise.


End file.
